Kingdom Hearts 10
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: The first of the new series, it explores the days of Mitsumi at the Organization with her friends to preapring to defeat her greatest enemy of all time and how she became who she was now. It's rated K10


Kingdom Hearts 1.0

All Kingdom Hearts characters and items linking to Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. Any of the Worlds that are mentioned belong to their proper companies, directors, and what or whoever else owns them. Link, who's not the Legend of Zelda Link, and Mitsumi, who is not the Pokemon DP Adventures Mitsumi, belongs to me & my friends. The following is also rated K10+ because of suggestive language, violence, and blood.

Ch.1 Beginnings

It was Roxas's five hundredth day at The Castle That Never Was's Organization XIII. He was asleep in his bed, since he and his friend Axel decided to stay up late and watch a television special about skateboarding... However, Roxas would get an um...'nice' awakening.

"Wake up!"Axel shook Roxas until he woke up.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"Roxas said, and Axel stopped shaking him.

"Glad you're awake."Axel smiled at him.

"Yeah..thanks."Roxas sighed, then asked" So, why did you wake me up at nine in the morning?"

"Meeting."Axel replied.

"Great...what now?"Roxas asked, unenthusiastically while putting his black Organization coat over his black boxers.

" Members."Axel replied, then said" Demyx didn't do anything stupid.."

"Yet."Roxas added.

Axel is very skinny, and how his arms are that thin is a mystery, yet tall fire using guy with spiky fiery red hair, bright green eyes, and black teardrop things under his eyes. He also wore the Organization coat. Roxas was the shortest and youngest of the whole Organization. He has dark blonde hair that was spiky, and navy blue eyes.  
They used the wonderful Corridor Of Darkness, which is a black portal used to get to places quickly, to go to the even more wonderful room which is called 'The Room Where Nothing Gathers', which is all white and has tall white chairs.

"Hope the new members are like Zexion...or Vexen...or Larxene..."Roxas hoped. Zexion was a weird dude that likes to read, Vexen is some kooky scientist, and Larxene is a witch.

"Hopefully...or you might just jinx yourself.."Axel said it with his 'Jinxed' smile.

"Damn it!"Roxas yelled.

Finally, Xemnas, the boss, came. Xemnas was tan guy with amber eyes and grey hair. He also, a course wore the Organization coat. He came in with me, who had my hood on, and my friend Link. Link has long, spiky, light blonde hair, forest green eyes, a V-neck green long sleeved shirt, khakis, and brown boots.

"We have two new members today...one who will and one who will not wear the coat."Xemnas announced.

"Looks like you get to babysit all over again..."Roxas snickered at Axel.

"Actually..you'll be mentoring XVI Roxas.."Xemnas burst Roxas's bubble.

"XVI?"Roxas asked.

"Her.."Link pointed at me.

"So it is a girl..."Demyx said out loud. Demyx is a very lazy man who has a blonde mullet and blue-green eyes. He likes water and his sitaur.

"I've been a girl you jerk!"Link angrily said, then threatened "When I can hit you..I'll smack you to outer space!"

"Heh...good luck Roxas.."Axel snickered at him.

"Thanks.."Roxas sarcastically said.

The next day, and now we turn to me, I walked to the Grey Area. Roxas was waiting for me on a silver leather couch. Link had already gone on her mission, so it was just me, and technically Roxas.

"Um..hi."Roxas waved when he saw me.

".."I smiled at him, since I do have my hood on.

"Um..I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Roxas, or XIII, whichever you prefer to call me. And you-"Roxas began to say.

"Mitsumi."I interrupted "That's my name Roxas."

"Sweet.."Roxas smiled, probably being happy I could communicate with him verbally.

"So...what'll you teach me?"I asked him, out of curiosity.

"Um..I guess everything."Roxas replied.

Roxas and I spent the whole day working. He taught me how to fight, use magic, limit break, and what we do on missions, which is collecting hearts from these evil creatures with symbols on them. It was pretty simple once he explained it to me.

"Well..I got to be somewhere.."Roxas said, and opened the Corridor of Darkness.

"Can I join?"I asked.

"um..sure. The more the merrier!"Roxas replied.

"Ok."I said, and took my hood off. I have blonde hair that is on my shoulders length and slightly lighter than Roxas's hair color, with red at the bottom, and cerulean eyes.

"Mmm...Ladies first."Roxas scooted aside.

"Thanks."I smiled.

We went to a fancy clock tower in some town. Roxas got me some Sea-Salt ice cream, which is blue ice cream. We sat on the edge below the clock.

"Try It. You'll like it."Roxas told me and bit into his.

"Um, ok."I tried it "Yum!"

"Hey Roxas..who's this?"Axel asked him, he also had sea-salt ice cream.

"This is Mitsumi, XVI."Roxas replied.

"Oh..the new girl."Axel said, sitting down next to Roxas on his right side, while I sat on Roxas's left side.

"Yep."Roxas smiled.

"Does she talk?"Axel asked him "Or is she a zombie like you were?"

"I do talk."I replied.

"Oh, and the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"Axel asked me.

"Yeah..Axel."I replied.

We left after a while and went to bed. The next day, I walked into the Grey Area, where Roxas was.

"Hi Mitsumi."He said.

"Hi."I said back.

"Remember my name?"Roxas asked me.

"Roxas."I replied.

"And his?"Roxas asked, pointing at Axel.

"Axel."I replied.

"And our boss?"he asked.

"Xemnas."I replied.

"And..your friend's?"Roxas asked.

"Link."I replied.

"Good."Roxas smiled.

"...Hm? Who's this Shorty, Mitsi?"Link asked me, referring to Roxas as 'Shorty'.

"This is Roxas."I replied.

"Roxas huh? Hm...what a ditzy name."Link said quietly.

"I'm her mentor."Roxas added.

"Mentor? Like a teacher?"Link asked him.

"Yeah, sorta."Roxas replied.

"Can we talk?"Link asked him.

"Um..sure."Roxas replied.

They went in the halls.

"As her mentor, friend, boyfriend, or whatever you want to be, you gotta' do something."Link told him.

"B-b-b-b-b-b..."Roxas stammered and began to blush.

"If you ever hurt her, whether it be emotionally, physically, verbally, sexually, racially, or any other way you and me could possibly ever think of...I will make sure that you'll never ever see the light of day or the dark of night never ever again...got it?" Link asked him.


End file.
